Return to Yesterday
by jawmax
Summary: Sequel to World of Tomarrow. I recomend you that that first. Ash and his family return to the past to save the world.
1. Two Newbie Trainers

Authors note: As you may recall Ash and Misty were frozen for eight hundred years. After being awakened they married and had twins Pike and Surfy. Just before the Prime Cup Ash met the mysterious Master C., he is a cyborg with the desire to rule the galaxy and the ability to copy any Pokemon ability. He also can change ordinary Pokemon into Cyber Pokemon, cyborg Pokemon that are powerful and only obey orders. That was ten years ago for them and tomorrow Surfy and Pike will start their journey. Little does anyone know is that they are in for an incredible adventure. (I started writing the first story before I saw the Mirage Kingdom story so that doesn't apply to this story.)

Chap. 1: Two Newbie Trainers

"Togetic, Surfy, Pike where are those kids?" Misty said as came in from a training match with Ash.

"I'm sure Pike is out with his friends." Ash said. They then found their adopted daughter. Talking on the Vidphone as usual, she evolved nine years ago and is now the Pokemon equivalent of a teenager. She even had a boyfriend in Marco the gym leaders Togetic. "Running up the bills again are we?

"Dad! This is a private call." Togetic said.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Misty asked.

"Surfy is up in her room and Pike is out playing Turbo Ball."

They went up stairs and found Surfy who was ten. Ash and Misty were twenty-five since they married young. She had red hair like her mom did with a long pony tail down to her shoulders and she had her fathers chocolate brown eyes. She was a prissy girl who always wore blue dresses and collected Pokemon dolls.

"Hi Mom, Hi Daddy. I was just thinking of which Pokemon I'm going to chose tomorrow. I have it narrowed down to Squirtle, Totodile or Mudkip." Surfy favorite kind of Pokemon was water types just like her mother. Prof. Willow always gave nine starter Pokemon to new trainers.

"I thought I'm your first." It was a young Kryogre. Ash gave Pike and Surfy two eggs that it and a Groudon hatched from six years ago.

"We've been over this she can't use you until she has at least gone up a few ranks just like Pike and Groudon." Ash said. "We do need to talk to both you and your brother. Come down stairs, I'll go get him."

Ash went to a nearby park where Pike was playing a game called Turbo Ball with his friends. It was his favorite thing that wasn't Pokemon. The rules were simple you score a goal when you throw the ball into the high goal or kick it into the low goal. So far the score was tied at 14 to 14 and it was first to fifteen. Pike rubbed a medallion he wore with his orange shirt, green cap and grey shots. It was a good luck charm. Pike always got suppositious when he was nervous. The other team threw the ball but Pike kicked it into the other low goal wining the game. He took off his cap to wipe off some sweat. He had black hair like his Dad but his Moms blue eyes.

"Great game guys." Pike said. Ash walked up to him and Groudon.

"You're good Pike do think I could be that good?" Groudon asked.

"With that tail shot of yours sure. And you have a great throw too when I become a trainer I hope to teach this game to all the Pokemon I catch and we can form a team. It's great for eye limb coordination."

"Pike, Groudon we need to get home there is something we need to talk about." Ash said.

"Sure Dad." Pike said.

As they walked home Groudon brought up something. "I can't wait to battle Kryogre and Surfy tomorrow." Groudon and Kryogre had a friendship based on friendly competition.

"You do have a type disadvantage." Ash said.

"It's going to be a double battle. Surfy is going to get another water type so I was going to get a Bulbasaur so that should help."

They got inside and sat in the living room.

"There is something that your father and I have been meaning to tell you." Misty said.

"Mom we already know to treat all Pokemon with trust." Surfy said.

"It's not that. It doesn't involve training." Ash said.

"I already know you carried me during before I was born Dad. You told us when you told us about the birds and the bees." Pike said.

"No, it's something about before you two were born. You never met your grandparents but you don't know why. We were born some 800 years ago. When your mother and I contracted a disease we were frozen and awoke when they found a cure." Ash said.

"You two are sleepers?" Both Pike and Surfy said at the exact same time. It was something they did sometimes. It did explain why their parents didn't understand some things that should have been from their generation.

"We wanted to tell before you left tomorrow. We just wanted you to know the truth." Misty said.

"Well thanks. It's not that big a deal but we are glad that you told us." Pike said.

"Yeah, it doesn't change how we feel about you. We still love you." Surfy said.

So after a little bit of hearing some stories of when Ash and Misty lived in the past Surfy and Pike went to bed setting there alarms early for the next morning so they can get the Pokemon they wanted.

Mean while Master C was at a power station. "My master plan is almost ready all I need is to recharge and then tomorrow go to the Oak research center when Celebi arrives for an examination. Then I will rewrite history in my own image." He grabbed some wires and drained power causing a blackout all over White City. The power went back on right after he finished. It did nothing except undo the twins alarm settings.

It wasn't until ten in the morning that they got up. "I'm late!" they both said in there rooms. They rushed to get dressed; they called Groudon and Kryogre to their balls.

"Don't leave with out eating breakfast." They grabbed a piece of toast each and ran out the door.

"This reminds me of my first day as a trainer. I was late too." Ash said.

"And that got you in a lot of trouble right?" Misty said.

"But if he wasn't late he would have gotten me and you two might not have met and none of the kids would be born. It'll work out for the best." Pikachu said.

Surfy and Pike rushed into the lab. Please let there be a Pokemon left. Is what they both thought.

They saw Prof. Willow give a Pokeball to a new trainer. "Here you go the last one."

"Wait Prof. Willow!" They said in unison.

"Pike, Surfy? Oh that's right; you two were going to start your journey today. Don't worry I have a pair of Pokemon I picked just for you. Hold on for a minute." She came back with two Pokeballs one all red and the other all blue. She handed the Blue one to Surfy and the red one to Pike.

"Blue it must be a water type." Surfy thought.

"Red? If it's a fire Pokemon I'm in trouble." Is what Pike thought. They threw the balls and out came a Plusle and a Minun.

"Your father started with an electric type." Prof. Willow said.

Minun was belonged to Surfy while Pike had Plusle.

"I know that you two will use them to be a great team."

"Oh no." Pike said.

"Not that!" Surfy said.

"I don't understand." The Prof. said.

"I was going to go to Jhoto." Pike said.

"And I was going to the Orange Islands." Surfy said.

"Even though we're different people just think of us as twins."

"We need time apart."

Then they start to say the same thing again. "There is too much of we. Not enough me. No, not again I hate it when we do that!"

"Well being apart is not going to be an option here, you see these two are good friends and don't want to be apart." Prof. Willow said.

"I don't think so." They both said and tried to go in two separate directions but they were zapped.

"We aren't going to be apart!" said Plusle.

"I want to be with my friend!" said Minun.

"Besides I need you two work together on something that no trainer not even your father has ever done. You see I have discovered a new kind of evolution. But it can only be done with two Pokemon and their trainers. Here." Prof. Willow gave them each a bracelet that some lights and a kind of gem stone. "These are called Fusion Bands. With them you can combine two of your Pokemon together for a short time as a Union Pokemon. I still don't know everything about it but when a Union Pokemon defeats a Cyber Pokemon it is freed from the nanobots. To activate just say 'Fusion Combination'."

"I guess we can try it but this is not what we had in mind." Pike said. The Prof. gave them some balls and the Pokedex program for their PokeTs.

Ash and Misty were waiting outside. "So did you get what you wanted? Ash asked.

"No." They both said.

"It'll work out." Misty said. "We just want you to be safe as you go to Viridian City so your sister will go with you there."

"Just to there then I'm coming back home. I am not going to be your babysitter you two." Togetic said.

"Okay but we did have other plans." Surfy said.

Later Pike, Surfy, and Togetic were on Route 1. "We will let you two be together but after we help the Prof. you got to allow us to go our separate ways." Pike said.

"We don't know. We've been together for as long as we remember." Plusle said.

"Yeah it won't be easy for us to say goodbye." Minun said.

Just then they heard something above them. "What is that?" Kryogre asked.

"I never saw that before." Groudon said.

Togetic had a panicked look on her face. She saw a black cyborg with jet wings and a plastic see through dome on its head. "No. That's Master C!"

"The cyborg criminal?" Surfy asked.

"Yes and he's heading straight for the lab!"

With that they rushed back home.

At the Lab Prof. Willow was doing some research on a Celebi. "With what we can learn from this we will help both humans and Pokemon."

"I know. I am glad to help." Celebi said as a research assistant came in. He glowed and became Master C!

"How did you do that?" Willow said.

"Just something that I picked up from a Ditto." Master C said. Ash and Misty came in. "Ah, Mr. Ketchum so glad to see you again. Did you reconsider my offer?"

"The answer is the same as it was a decade ago. No."

"To bad you would have been helpful but I guess I just have to do this with out your help."

"What do you plan to do?" Misty asked

"There is no need to tell you. All I come for is the Celebi."

"I won't let you make it a Cyber Pokemon!" Pikachu said.

"Oh that is not my intention."

Pikachu charged in but Master C used a Shadow Ball attack knocking Pikachu into Ash and Misty.

"Now Prof. give me that Celebi."

"No Never!"

He hit her and she flew across the room.

"Don't worry this won't hurt at all." Master C said to Celebi.

"C!" It was Derrick.

"Oh it's you."

"I won't let this continue C." It seemed that he had a score to settle.

"Stop!" Now Pike and Surfy had arrived.

"Groudon, Slash!"

"Kryogre, Body Slam!"

The attacks didn't seem to hurt him.

"Away with you!" Master C said. He hit them and then used a scanner built into his hand on Celebi. "Now Mr. Ketchum I will depart for the past. This world will be erased and a world I will create will replace it!" With that he vanished into time.

"No! He's going to change history." Willow said.

"I can send some to follow him but it will be off by a month maybe two." Celebi said.

"I'll go." Derrick said.

"I think Pike and Surfy should go." Prof. Willow said.

"What!" Ash and Misty said.

"They are the only ones who can fuse their Pokemon together and heal any Cyber Pokemon he makes."

"We don't have a choice." Pike and Surfy said.

"Alright but we're coming with you." Ash said.

"I'll give you the plans to the circuit for Pokemon restoration machines that destroys the Nanobots." Prof. Willow said.

So Pike, Surfy, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Togetic, Derrick and his Mewtwo were going.

"Now Surfy, Pike you shouldn't catch any Pokemon back there try to keep history the same as much as possible." Prof. Willow said.

Celebi sent them all to the past. "We are all counting on you."

Author note: Next time we will see the first fusion evolution. Can they keep Master C from changing history? Stay tuned.


	2. Welcome back

Chap 2: Welcome Back.

The next thing they knew they were in a forest clearing.

"I'm not getting anything on the GPS on the PokeT." Pike said.

"I'm not getting even the Infonet." Surfy said.

"We could be in a time when nether of those exists." Derrick said.

"I think me; Togetic, Surfy and Pike should scout around for where and when we are." Pikachu said.

Not far away a special party was being held at the Oak research center. It has only been one year for everybody else. This Party was for the purpose of remembering Ash and Misty. Prof. Oak, the Ketchums, Misty's sisters, Brock, Tracy, Jessie, James, Meowth, Gary and his now girl friend May were the ones attending. Also most of Ash's old Pokemon were there, most of them now fully evolved.

"I glad you are all here we have gathered together to remember our dear friends and loved ones. They had traveled with us, cared for us and even changed the paths of our lives." Prof. Oak said looking to Jessie and James at the last part. They had reformed. So the party started everyone shared stories about Ash and Misty. It continued like that until the Pokemon saw someone in the distance. They rushed over to the figures with happy looks on their faces. They dog piled the two thinking they were Ash and Misty.

"What's with these Pokemon?" Pike said with a Meganium on his back.

"Get them off!" Surfy said.

"Their just glad to see you two but we thought you two needed to stay asleep." Meowth said with a slight weakness in his voice. He hadn't been feeling well lately.

"What are you talking about?" They said.

The others from the party came and thought what the Pokemon thought.

"Ash! It's a miracle." Delia said.

"We are so glad to see you little sister." Misty's sisters said.

Ash, Misty, and Derrick saw what was happening. It became apparent that the PokeT functions were limited because the satellites and Infonet haven't been built yet. "I can't believe that we gone back to this time." Misty said.

"I never thought that we would see them all again." Ash said.

Derrick looked a little nervous. It must have been the sight of his ancestors. "We don't have a lot of time to waste we need to get them and find C."

As Ash and the others went to the crowd Pike and Surfy were trying to get out. "We aren't who you think we are!" They both said.

"They're right we're over here." Ash said. They all looked at Misty and Ash then at Surfy and Pike. The only difference from what they remembered when they looked at Ash and Misty was that they were older. Pike and Surfy were closer in age but there were some differences in looks.

"Okay we seem to have some kind of problem here." Gary said.

Prof. Oak seemed to figure it out. "Celebi."

"That's right, it's been eleven years since we woke up. In that time we got married and had these two." Misty said.

"I'm Pike."

"And "I'm Surfy."

There was shock and wonder all over the group except for Meowth. He got sudden pain and then he sprouted mechanical parts like metal claws and a blue visor over both his eyes.

"Meowth what's wrong with you?" James asked.

"He's a Cyber Pokemon!" Ash said.

"What?" Jessie and James asked.

"They are very strong. They have no will of their own. They only follow the orders of Master C."

"Guess it's now or never." Plusle said.

"It's go time." Minun said.

"FUSION COMBINATION!" Pike and Surfy said.

Plusle and Minun combined together to form a taller mouse Pokemon. Though most of it was yellow one half was red with a plus on its cheek and the other half is blue with a minus on the other cheek. He had pointed ears and a battery like tail.

"So let's see what we got." Pike said.

Theoretical Union Pokemon. Polarnaty the polarity Pokemon. Type Electric. Attack Lighting Ray. No further data available. This time the voice was that of Prof. Willow.

"Why would it describe one of it attacks?" Surfy asked.

Note on Union Pokemon. When a Union Pokemon is evolved it knows only one attack. To return a Union Pokemon to normal recall it back to the Pokeballs that the Pokemon that formed it came from.

"Wow, I got get a sketch of that." Tracy said. But Derrick grabbed and tore the drawing up.

"Sorry but can't have you doing that."

Pikachu would have normally would join this fight and beat Meowth like he did a thousand times before. But ever since he almost became a Cyber Pokemon he has had a crippling fear of them. He was hiding behind Ash.

"Laser attack!" Meowth said with mechanical voice. This was one of the two attacks that only Cyber Pokemon could use the other being Cyber Blade. It came from his visor and shot it toward the crowd.

Polarnaty gave Meowth a good punch in the stomach. "Cyber Blade!" The metal claws on him got bigger.

"Watch out! Don't let him touch you!" Pikachu warned.

"I don't understand what's got Pikachu so upset?" Brock said.

"That right they don't have translators." Ash thought. "Everyone keep your Pokemon away from him! If he hits another Pokemon with that attack they will turn into a Cyber Pokemon!"

"That why this is happening. Meowth has been feeling sick ever since we had a run in with another Pokemon like that." Jessie said.

"Polarnaty use Lightning Ray!" Pike and Surfy said. It was a beam attack from the hands lightning bolts traveling along the beam. Meowth fell down while the parts fell off of him.

"Plusle return." Pike said.

"Minun return." Surfy said.

"Ow my head. What happened?" Meowth said getting up.

"You're okay now that's all that matters now." James said.

Just then what was left of the visor glowed and a hologram of Master C appeared.

"So I see that Willow found a way to counteract my Cyber Pokemon. I bet you didn't know that they are my eyes and ears. Anything they see or hear so do I."

"What is that?!" Jack said.

"That's the creep that's behind all this." Misty said.

"This is isn't even a set back. No one can stand in my way. I have Cyber Pokemon everywhere." The hologram then vanished.

They went to the lab to talk about what was going on. "I know that you must all have a lot of questions." Ash said.

"Yes, like what in the world is going on?!" Misty's sister Daisy asked.

"Well in our time Master C turns ordinary Pokemon into Cyber Pokemon. For reasons that we don't know but we do know that he wants to make all living things into cybrogs to make some twisted machine society of his." Misty said.

"We came back to stop him from doing that here." Surfy said.

"We're wasting time! We got to find him now!" Derrick said.

"But we have no way of knowing where he is." Pike said.

"Do what you wish but I'm going to search for clues." With that Derrick left.

"Is he always that rude?" May asked.

"He's just the serious type that's all." Ash said.

"So you must be May. I heard about you and I must admit that I was a little jealous of you at first." Misty said.

"I can say the same about you. But I have Gary now." May said.

"If they only knew that the man that left just now will exist because they are together." Ash thought.

"Well I think it's been a long an exciting day. Why don't you come back to the house and rest for the night."

(That's great Grandma.) Togetic said.

(From now on these marks will appear when a Pokemon speaks but not everyone can understand it.)

"Togetic said..." Meowth said before he was interrupted.

"We know what she said." Pike said.

"We had translators implanted when we were five." Surfy said.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"A lot of changes will take place in 800 years." Ash said.

So they all went to where they would sleep that night. Brock was with Ash and the others like in the old days. Misty's sisters slept in a tour bus. Gary and May stayed at the lab while Jessie and James went home.

(So what do you think of Union Pokemon? Review and tell me what you think.)


	3. Alliance of the Dark

Authors Note: After this chapter I going to finish a story that I have been putting off for a long time, it is at if you want to read it it's called the Mortality Saga.

Chapter Three: The Alliance of the Dark.

A few weeks before Ash and company came back to the past.

In an abandoned stadium Maxie of Team Magma came into the open with two of his men.

"What are you doing here?" It was Archie of Team Aqua with two of his men.

"I would like to ask the same of you." Maxie said.

"I was invited here for an offer." Archie said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but so was I."

Just then Nascour and two Cipher members came out. "So you both got the same offer as my father got." Nascour said.

"Is this a party or something?" It was Gonzap of Team Snagem like the others he to had to of his men with him.

"No but I think that we all got the same message." Nascour said.

"You mean an offer to get the most powerful kind of Pokemon?" Maxie said.

"Just who brought us all here?" Archie asked.

"It was I." They all looked to see who had spoke.

"Giovanni of Team Rocket? Well the plot thins." Nascour said.

"Or it would if that were really me." They turned to see another Giovanni with two Rockets with him as well as his Persian.

"I was wondering when you would show up." The first Giovanni said he then turned into Master C.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Giovanni asked.

"I am Master C and as I told in the email I can give all of you the most powerful kind of Pokemon. Pokemon that enhanced with technology from eight hundred years from the future! Behold!" He let a Cyber Dragonite out of a Pokeball.

"It looks tough but how can we sure you are telling us truth? Do you honestly expect us to believe that and this Pokemon came from the future?"

"Only I have come back the Dragonite was just submit to my process but if you need proof then fight and see."

"Very well, Persian Fury Swipes!"

"Dragonite Cyber Blade!"

Both attacks hit and both Pokemon seemed to be unharmed.

"What?!" Just then Persian was turned into a Cyber Pokemon.

"Now do you see what I am saying is true? Any Pokemon hit by a cyber attack becomes a Cyber Pokemon. And all I want in return for this power is that you all serve me."

"Why should we work for you?" Gonzap said. Master grabbed his wrist which was now in great pain. Because I am so much more powerful than you and my plans will give all of you what you want and more." He then let go. "With your help I can get what I need so that each of you can rule your own planet under me. Worlds that are exactly what you desire." At that he was facing Archie and Maxie. "So are any of you interested?"

"Yes." Was the only response they gave.

"Good they will have no idea that the Cyber Pokemon act as my eyes and ears. They won't betray me with out me knowing about it." Master C thought. "So together we shall be known as the Black Syndicate and none shall stand in our way. With that the pact was made.


End file.
